Him and Her
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Karma dan Manami / Drabble / Karunami/ Care for a review?


Him and Her

Sum :Hanya cerita singkat tentang Karma dan Manami / Drabble / Karunami/ Care for a review?

.

.

.

Ansakyou Milik Matsui Yuusei

Warning : Possible-OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan dll..

.

.

.

 **Him.**

Sejak masuk kelas 1 SMP Kunugigaoka, Karma tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berkepang di kelas B, gadis itu mungil dan manis, ditambah manik violetnya yang berkilau, terkadang Karma bertanya kenapa ada gadis semanis dia di sekolah ini, Karma sudah mencoba mencari informasi tentangnya, namun nihil yang dia dapat, nama gadis itu saja Karma tak tahu,

Tahun ini, Karma menyerah.

.

.

.

Masuk ke kelas 2 Karma akrab dengan Nagisa.

Mereka tidak terlalu bisa dibilang sahabat, ditambah lagi Nagisa agak berbeda dengan Karma yang suka bau kekerasan, akibat orang tuanya yang jarang di rumah, Karma lebih sering pergi ke dunia luar dengan orang-orang yang brutal, tetapi itu tidak masalah, Karma cepat belajar, Karma tau ia harus apa, dia tidak mendapat julukan 'Iblis Merah' tanpa sebab,

Tetapi ia masih saja belum bisa menemukan informasi lain selain gadis itu berada di kelas B, pernah sekali Karma memberikan kertas kepada anak di kelas B, dia suruh berikan pada gadis itu.

Dan hingga hari ini, dia belum mendapat balasan

.

.

.

Karma baru masuk kelas 3 setelah skorsing.

Manik merkurinya menunjukkan sedikit kebahagiaan ketika tau dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan gadis itu, sekarang Karma tahu nama gadis manis itu adalah Okuda Manami, dia menyukai IPA, dan jago dalam membuat ramuan, tetapi nilai Bahasanya buruk

Karma sempat berpikir, bisakah dia menjadi guru untuknya?

.

.

.

"Aku mengundang Okuda-san!"

Nada ceria milik Kayano Kaede terdengar oleh Karma, matanya berkilat gembira melihat Kaede mengajak Manami, perjalanan kesana jadi menyenangkan, mereka terlibat beberapa masalah tetapi tak apa, berkat guru kuning mereka, mereka semua selamat dari kakak-kakak SMA yang menghajar mereka, Karma bersyukur Manami tidak ikut diculik

Meski hanya berpisah sesaat, Karma benar-benar tidak mau.

.

.

.

Ketika bertanding Baseball, semua gadis menatap cemas kearah tim laki-laki

Dan Manami disana, Karma akan berpikir bahwa gadis itu menyemangatinya, bukan orang lain.

.

.

.

Ujian Semester kali ini buruk.

Semuanya menunduk muram akibat nilai mereka yang turun, semua—kecuali Karma mengeluarkan aura suram yang menyedihkan, begitupula dengan Manami, Karma tidak tega melihatnya begitu, jadi dia berjalan kedepan sambil membawa nilainya, dan menepuk kepala Manami kemudian memberi tanda 'peace' ketika dia berjalan ke depan.

Dia bersyukur bisa membawa senyumnya kembali.

.

.

.

Di Ujian berikutnya, Kelas E menang taruhan.

Mukanya memerah karena malu tetapi Manami tersenyum senang karena nilainya.

.

.

.

Rencana Pembunuhan itu gagal.

Mereka sudah menyiapkannya matang-matang padahal, Karma menarik Manami yang ikut terjatuh ke dalam laut.

"Selanjutnya kita pasti berhasil,"kata Karma menyemangati.

.

.

.

Korosensei mengadakan jurit malam,

Karma mengajak Manami untuk menjadi pasangannya, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu diperjalanan, Karma berkata;

"Aku takut jika aku tidak memiliki ketakutan,"

Semua ucapannya itu melesat begitu saja, hanya dengan gadis ini dia bisa mengeluarkan semua pikirannya, dia yang selama ini menjaga eksitensinya di publik dengan terlihat 'tidak pernah takut apapun' kini berkata lembut seperti itu.

 _Dan aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu._

.

.

.

Ketika Itona mulai masuk kelas E, Manami tidak henti-hentinya bergidik ketakutan.

Menurut Karma itu lucu.

.

"Matilah kau monster!"

Baju penyihir itu cocok sekali untuknya, Manami terlihat manis dalam itu

Karma juga senang Manami memegang tangannya di akhir.

.

.

.

Hari ini Festival Musim Gugur.

Gadis itu mengenakan kostum maid yang menurut Karma cocok sekali dengannya, dia tidak mau orang lain melihatnya, jadi dia minta Rio mengganti designnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya memenangkan sesuatu setelah bekerja keras untuk itu?"

Karma memalingkan muka merahnya

"Kurasa biasa saja,"

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Karma, Manami terkikik kecil yang membuat Karma nyaris melupakan bahwa dia masih di kelas, dia benar-benar ingin melompat ke kasurnya dan berteriak saking manisnya dia.

.

.

.

Ketika masa lalu Korosensei diungkapkan, Kaede terisak, Manami mendekatkan dirinya untuk menenangkannya, Karma pikir dia benar-benar penyayang.

.

.

.

Malam itu laser dan pelindung anti sensei dipasang di sekitar gedung lama.

Semua mengendap masuk malam itu dan mereka berhasil, meskipun begitu masalah baru muncul, Shinigami dan Yanagisawa datang untuk melawan Koro-sensei, ketika Kaede terkena tusuk, Korosensei hendak meledakkan tembakkan yang kencang, Nagisa berteriak, menyuruh yang lain untuk pergi, tetapi tetap, gadis mungil itu tak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya, jadi Karma memegang tangan gadis itu dan pergi.

"Berlari juga merupakkan taktik kita!"

.

.

.

Sensei sudah Mati.

Malam itu semua menangis, tidak ada yang tidak, bahkan Karma seorangpun, semua merasakan kesedihan yang sama, hati mereka bagai tersayat, sakit, rasanya lebih sakit lagi ketika Karma melihat Manami yang ikut menangis.

 _Aku Harap aku dapat memeluknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di hari kelulusan Kunugigaoka, Karma melayangkan tatapan sendunya pada Manami dari belakang.

 _Hari ini aku dan kau berpisah, dapatkah kita bertemu lagi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika mulai masuk SMA, semua berubah sibuk.

Karma masih mencoba berkali-kali untuk menghubungi semua orang, termasuk Manami, beruntung Ritsu masih menghubungkan mereka.

Dan masih,

Manami tidak pernah membalas pesannya, sama seperti waktu dia kelas 2 dulu

.

.

.

Kuliah membosankan

Karma sudah masuk universitas terbaik, dan tentu saja—lagi, bersama saingannya, Asano Gakushuu dia memilih jurusan yang dia inginkan, dan masih, semuanya terasa begitu mudah untuk Karma, dia juga dibantu Ritsu mencari soal-soal dan juga latihan.

Dan belum ada,

Satupun pesan dari Manami.

.

.

.

Malam itu dibias cahaya bulan sempurna.

Merkuri bertemu Violet.

"Apa Kabar Okuda-san?"

.

.

. *************~**************

 **Her.**

Sejak kelas 1 Manami tak pernah menganggapnya menakutkan.

Dia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa lelaki bersurai merah itu ditakuti banyak orang, tak terkecuali anak perempuan, padahal mereka selalu membicarakan soal kekerenan lelaki bermata merkuri itu, Manami sih, tidak tau apa-apa, makanya dia diam saja.

Lagipula dia hanya gadis culun pecinta kimia.

.

.

.

Kelas 2 semakin parah,

Nilainya menurun dan dia tidak punya banyak teman.

Suatu ketika, temannya memberikan surat untuknya dari lelaki bersurai merah itu, Manami menjadi gugup sedikit.

Uh-Oh, sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk tidak takut kepada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Namanya Akabane Karma.

Dia pintar dan punya banyak taktik,

Dibanding dirinya, dia masih gadis culun pecinta Kimia.

.

.

.

Ketika perjalanan ke Kyoto, Yukiko dan Kaede diculik, dia berhasil selamat karena menyembunyikan diri, menurut Karma itu hal yang baik, bisa mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Manami senang sekali mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan baseball itu berubah menjadi pertandingan baseball neraka, kedua belah tim sama-sama kuat, semua anak perempuan menyemangati kelas E, Manami agak malu tetapi demi kemenangan tim ia berbisik sedikit.

"Karma-kun! Semangat!"

.

.

.

Ujian mereka semua berakhir buruk, Manami mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa menguasai pelajaran barang satupun, nilainya di IPA memang lebih naik dari sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja, nilai buruk tetaplah nilai buruk, dia ikut menunduk seperti murid-murid yang lainnya, hingga seseorang menepuk kepalanya, ia mendongak sesaat melihat siapa itu.

Ah, Karma berjalan ke depan sambil memberi tanda 'peace'?

.

.

.

"Nomer satu IPA, Okuda Manami!"

Semua bersorak senang, dengan ini mereka sudah menang 3 mata pelajaran, 2 yang lalu sudah diambil oleh makhluk bernama Asano Gakushuu, mereka tahu lelaki bersurai jingga itu monster, maklumi saja bapaknya yang raja lipan,

Ketika semua bersorak, Manami tidak melihat Karma, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke halaman belakang, dan ditemukan sedang digoda oleh Korosensei soal nilainya

 _Ah..! Mukanya manis sekali!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rencana itu tidak berhasil juga

Padahal mereka sudah mati-matian membuat rencana itu, semua berenang ke tepian dan naik keatas untuk pergi ke kamar hotel, Manami berusaha menarik diri keluar dari dalam laut di tepian, namun salahnya terlalu pendek #eh, dia jadi kesulitan

Kemudian sebuah tangan membantunya

"Terima Kasih, Karma-kun!"

.

.

.

"Aku takut jika tidak memiliki ketakutan,"

Kata-kata Karma bagaikan sebuah kejutan untuknya, dia kira Karma benar-benar tidak takut apa-apa, namun harus Manami akui, kata-kata milik Karma terlalu absurd untuknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Setelah mendengare penjelasannya, Manami ber-ooh ria,

"Tetapi aku tak akan kalah, yang akan membunuh Sensei adalah aku,"

Ah, Manami suka sekali senyum keren itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Itona masuk kelas E, Manami tidak bisa berhenti ketakutan oleh lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu.

Dan gadis berkacamata itu masih tidak mengerti kenapa setan merah di pojokan kelas malah nyengir waktu liat Manami.

.

.

.

"M-Matilah kau monster!"

Ampas, aktingnya barusan pasti jelek sekali kan? Manami malu pada dirinya sendiri, jadi dia tanpa sengaja menggenggam lengan Karma dan mengangkatnya keatas, seolah Karma menjadi juara salah satu perlombaan.

 _Jantungku serasa mau copot...!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah? Kenapa diubah?" tanya Rio, Manami menoleh kearah teman pirannya itu, mereka sedang menjahit pakaian maid untuk festival musim gugur besok, semua kaget ketika Karma minta designnya diubah "Kau mau menggantinya jadi apron dan bando biru?" tanya Rio lagi, tidak percaya dengan setan merah itu.

Manami sendiri berpikir,

Sepertinya pakaian itu memang terlalu terbuka...

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya memenangkan sesuatu setelah bekerja keras untuk itu?"

Muka iblis merah itu berubah menjadi warna rambutnya

"Kurasa biasa saja,"

Semua tertawa, termasuk Manami, ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya, Ya ampun, Karma memang benar-benar manis kalau sedang malu.

.

.

.

Ketika laser sensei ditembakkan dan semua mengendap, insiden lain terjadi.

Yanagisawa dan Shinigami datang, Manami tidak mau meninggalkan Korosensei menghadapinya sendirian, jadi dia tetap diam ketika temannya yang lain sudah kabur dibawah perintah Nagisa, dia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai tangan Karma menggenggam erat miliknya dan mengajaknya kabur, dengan mimik yang susah ditebak lelaku bersurai merah itu berkata bahwa itu juga merupakan taktik mereka

.

.

.

Semua Menangis Malam itu

Atas kepergian guru mereka tersayang, semua menangis, tidak ada yang tidak, air mata leleh di pipi mereka, beberapa terisak dan juga bebrusaha diam, Manami mencoba meredakan tangisnya namun dia tidak bisa, air mata tetap berjatuhan bahkan milik Karma, hatinya menjadi lebih sakit lagi melihat Karma menangis, ingin rasanya dia memeluknya.

.

.

.

Ketika hari kelulusan, Manami menatap keluar jendela bus yang mereka tumpangi, dia melihat Karma dan Asano sedang berbincang sesaat, itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu,

 _Dapatkah kita bertemu lagi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Manami mulai masuk SMA, semuanya berubah.

Banyak anak-anak kelas yang mengetahui bahwa dia salah satu dari murid kelas pembunuh kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka, banyak yang mau menjadi temannya, semua berteman baik, tetapi tentu saja ada yang membencinya, tidak sedikit.

Saat itu Manami ingat, HP nya masih ditahan oleh orang tuanya.

Tidak ada komunikasi setahun itu, hanya Kaede dan Yukiko yang mengetahui keadaannya.

.

.

.

Semasa kuliah, Manami tidak punya waktu untuk tidur,

Semuanya berjalan cepat dan menyusahkan, dia harus mengerahkan semua tenaganya saat itu, dia masih berkomunikasi dengan beberapa teman, namun pesan dari setan merah kesayangannya selalu tertimbun oleh pesan lainnya, Manami tidak punya waktu untuk melihat kebawah, kalaupun punya dia akan menggunakannya untuk istirahat.

 _Maaf,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Surai merah dan mata merkuri yang tajam menatap padanya.

"Halo Karma-kun!"

~!~

Hari ini keebetulan, laboratorium tempat Manami dan Takebayashi bekerja mengadakan pesta singkat, tidak tahu bahwa Karma juga ada disitu—diseret Gakushuu, katanya sih, begitu, keduanya memandang satu sama lain, Karma dan Manami sudah banyak berubah, mereka bukan lagi anak-anak kecil berusia 15 tahun yang kerjanya hanya main-main.

"Sudah lama ya," kata Karma sambil mengangkat botol winenya, Manami mengangguk samar

"Iya, benar-benar sudah lama, aku tidak pernah datang ke reuni kelas E soalnya...," kata Manami, Karma mengangguk "Aku juga tidak datang, kau tau, menjadi birokrat itu sulit," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk "Lalu... bagaimana Karma-kun sekarang?" tanya Manami, Karma mengangguk "Baik, bagaimana denganmu Okuda-san? Cincin pernikahanmu tidak dipakai?"tanya Karma, Manami menatap Karma.

"Cincin apa?"

"Kau sudah menikah 'kan?"

Manami menggeleng "Belum, selama beberapa tahun ini, aku menghubungi kalian saja susah apalagi menjalin hubungan,"kata Manami sambil memegang jari manisnya, Karma menaruh winenya dan mengambil tangan Manami, kemudian dia memberinya sesuatu.

"Kau sudah menikah, denganku," kata Karma tanpa ragu,

"E-Eh?" Manami kebingungan ketika ia melihat cincin perak di jari manisnya

"Jadi?" tanya Karma

"K-Kau melamarku?" tanya Manami

Karma nyengir tak berdosa "Menurutmu?"

Malam itu Manami tersenyum haru, air mata menetes di pipinya, padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, dia memluk Karma sebelum berbisik kepadanya,

"Terima Kasih,"

-Fin-

 **...APA BARUSAN SAIA NULIS APA!?  
AGH INI ALUR KECEPETAN DAN PENULISAN BERANTAKAN FANFIC MACAM APAINI!?'/gampar Ryuuji**

 **Ya halo, ada yang kangen Sakura?/nggak**

 **Iya iya Sakura tau ni FF berantakan banget, tapi Sakura pengen nulis asupaaaann aargghh mana yang lainnya belom bereeess/gampar lagi**

 **Ya..**

 **Care for A review?**


End file.
